Latest (Love) Fashion
by Raena Ai
Summary: Starfire's going to be a famous celebrity!And now she's missing her old life . Being apart from Robin,she never expected this new life."I miss my old life...and my boyfriend.I wish he's here with me . At least I still have someone that understand me , "RobinxStarfire.


_Disclaimer:I don' t and won' t own Teen Titans ._

X

Latest (Love) Fashion

Chapter 1 : An Offer

"Titans ! Wake up ! There is a monster attacking Jump City ! "Robin exclaimed . Starfire opened her eyes , yawning . Cyborg and Beastboy both jumped up from the couch . "Hey , can you just see the time ? It' s 3 o'clock in the morning !" Beastboy complained , frowning .

"But there is a monster !" Robin said , pointing his finger towards the room' s window .

"Raven ! Wake up ! "He yelled to the girl who was sleeping next to Starfire . Raven mumbled something and stirred up a little . Star pushed her head against the soft couch instead of waking up . "Besides , how did we get here ?" Cyborg asked , looking around .

"We stayed up together here to make sure if the villains attack ... despite the fact that we met Mr . Gun yesterday ... but we ended up fell asleep here ... " Star stated lazily ."Titans ! Let' s go !" Robin screamed . "Okay , okay " The Titans giving up and got on their feet .

X

"Who is on earth to create that monster ?" Beastboy asked , squinting his eyes . In front of him now was a gigantic red monster with a fang and rather ridiculous face . "That' s hilarious " Cyborg snickered ."TITANSGO!"Robin exclaimed , pulling out his bo staff eagerly .

Beastboy immediatly turned into an elephant . Cyborg now had a bazooka on his shoulder . Starfire flew and grabbed a few people who happened to be there . "Help me !" A woman with a brunette hair yelled , when the monster was a bout to step on her .

Starfire gasped , and immediatly reached for her . "Just in time , girl !" The woman smiled brightly . Starfire giggled . "Thank you , "

"You' re welcome anyway , " The fuchia haired girl landed the brunette in front of a shop . "Stay here , please . " She pleaded and was about to fly away , but the woman grabbed her wrist . Starfire turned around . "Yah ?" She asked , annoyed .

She need to save a few people from the monster now .

"Miss ? Can we discuss about something ?" She asked , with a puppy eyes .

The fushia haired girl turned around , after hearing Beastboy called for her . "Star ! C' mon help us !" Raven screamed . "Coming !" Star yelled back , then turning to the brunette back . "Yeah sure ... but Mrs . I gotta go now , "

The brunette nodded . "Alright then , "

"Thanks , " was all Starfire could murmur before fly away .

X

"Guys I' ll be back soon,"Starfire exclaimed , pressing the elevator' s button . "Where you think you going ?"asked Robin . "A woman wanna talk to me , about something she said .. "

"You can' t go .. it must' ve been trap , "He said , staring at the pink haired girl in front him .

She giggled . "No ... of course no . She' s just an ordinary woman , "She replied . Robin stared at her , his eyebrow raised . "Ok fine ... but be careful , "

"I promise ... "

Then , the elevator went down and Stafire made her way to somewhere the woman was at .

X

"Hello , Mrs . Sorry for keeps you waiting , "Starfire stated . "Oh , it' s nothing . Come and sit down young lady , " The brunette offered . Star giggled and took a seat next to her happily .

"Here , I' ve ordered you a coffea , "She said , pushing a cup to the pink haired girl in front her . Starfire smiled . "Why thank you , "

"Nah , it' s fine . Anyways , I' m Sara . And you ... ? "

"Oh I' m Starfire , " The younger asnswered happily . "Oh ... what a nice name . This is my card , by the way ... "Sara pulled out a card from her pocket . Starfire immediatly grabbed it . "Sara Frose . VOGUE 's Model Photografer , " She paused .

"You' re photografer ?" Her shiny eyes turned to her . "Well ... ya . And I' m thinking of ...offering you , "

"What kind of offer ? "Starfire asked , bewildered .

"VOGUE' s accepting and searching for a new teenage model right now , and I think that you have the chance of being accepted ... "

"Meaning ?"

"Well ... I' m offering you to work out with this brand , "

"Like a part-time job ?"

"Nope , it' s real time job , "

Starfire' s mouth agape . "But , but I can' t ... " She silently muttered . "But why ?"

"I' ve already has job . I' m saving the world with my friends ..." The fushia haired explained . Her eyes glued to the coffea . "But you can save the world by fashion ! Indeed , you even also can become popular !"

"But ... but .. "

"Think about it , Star . You can become rich by only being model . It' s easy ... " Sara convinced unstoppable . "I know ... but saving world is easy too ... "She stated , looking away . Sara took a deep breath .

"I' ll think about it ,"She said , softly . Sara shrugged . "It' s up to you now ... ya know ,"

"I know ... "Her gaze flew to nowhere and slowly floated into the air . Sara sighed silently to herself , staring at the pink haired girl in front her . She must' ve been in dilema ... Sara thought softly .

X

A/N:Got this idea when I was going to sleep another day . Sorry it was weird is it I just couldn' t resist .Sorry for the grammar errors . And , please ... REVIEW !

-Katie :: Raena Ai


End file.
